The Cellular and Molecular Neuroscience Core is designed to facilitate the research objectives of the IDDRC and the scientific progress of individual IDDRC projects by providing state-of-the-art equipment, training, and expertise for IDDRC investigators employing, or wishing to employ, cellular and molecular biology in their research programs. In-house equipment includes advanced microscopy (laser scanning confocal and fluorescence microscopy with Stereology), genomic and proteomic analysis both in situ (flow cytometry) and in cell lysates (phosphonmaging and quantitative PCR), and informatics. During the current project period, the Waisman Center committed $500,000 of gift funds to upgrade the Core's existing proteomics and confocal microscopy capabilities. In addition, the CMN Core has well-established partnerships with nearby UW-Madison core facilities (UW-Biotechnology Center and UW-Cancer Center) to offer cost effective, state-of-the-art genomic and proteomic technology, such as 2-dimensional gel analysis, mass spectrometry, DNA sequencing and synthesis, DNA array and SNP analysis, NextGen sequencing, tiled array analysis of chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChIP) assays, and small molecule drug screening. In response to the growing interest for human-derived IDD models, in 2009 we created a new service of the CMN Core (with ARRA support) to generate induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs) from individuals with IDD conditions for IDDRC investigators. The IPSC service leverages the IDDRC's long-standing expertise in stem cell biology, access to well characterized patients with IDD (via the Research Participation Core), and clinical biomanufacturing (Waisman Biomanufacturing) for the production of IPSC viral vectors. Using these complementary resources, the iPSC service has successfully created 23 cell lines from patients with IDD including Rett syndrome, Alexander disease, FXS, DS, SMA, retinitis pigmentosa. Best disease, and others, and provided guidance and expertise in differentiating the cell lines into neuronal sub-types and astrocytes.